Northwestern University will continue their partnership with the Community Action Project of Tulsa County (CAP Tulsa) to examine whether the scaled-up career-training program, CareerAdvance, has meaningful impacts on both parent and child human capital outcomes. CareerAdvance is an antipoverty program that targets low-income parents and children together by offering education and training in the healthcare sector to parents while their children are enrolled in Head Start or early elementary school. Collectively, the results of this project will inform policymakers and program providers on how low-income parents can improve their employment and earnings while advancing the skills and life opportunities of the next generation-their children. The project is led by Teresa Eckrich Sommer Ph.D. To learn more about the Northwestern University Two-Generation Research Initiative, visit: http://www.ipr.northwestern.edu/research-areas/child-adolescent/NU2gen/.